White-Out
by SoulWithinABody
Summary: The White Out came suddenly. The power went out. Home alone, air chilling quickly... Kevin finds warmth in an unlikely source.
1. White Out Chapter 1: Snowing

**_- It's been rainy/hail storming the last two days. This came into my head while curling under fluffy blankets for warmth.-_**

It was drizzling. Or snowing. Maybe both. Anyway, it was freezing.

Eddward trudged through the falling ice toward his home. It would be cold, this he knew. Sometimes, no matter how hard he tried not to, he envied his friends.

It was silly to be jealous, it brought nothing but ill feelings and barriers between friends.. Eddward glanced across the street at Eddie's house. The windows were lit, smoke billowed from the chimney. He let out a sad sigh and pressed on, finally arriving at his door. Some days were harder than others.

The house was frigid. Edd hurried to the thermostat and cranked it up as high as possible. The walls made a clanging sound before a drawn out grown. Slowly, warm air blew out of the vents. He held his hands over the heat. His parents would be glad they'd escaped this weather in Florida.

A wave of fatigue washed over him. He was cold, tired, hungry... Good thing it was Friday, he could eat and go strait to bed. Edd tossed his wet clothes in the dryer and set about warming up a can of soup.

Outside the weather worsened. Slush turned to snow. Soon enough the night was as white, as pitch was, black.

A car several miles away held a couple on their way home. The White-Out hit so suddenly, they were engulfed before they could stop. The car swerved in confusion, hitting black ice they wouldn't have seen even without the blizzard. The tiny vehicle spun wildly, only stopping when it wrapped around a tree. Steam filled the air and a woman held a hand to her bleeding head. Screams soon followed.

Kevin Barr paced his living room worriedly. His parents should have been home two hours ago. Their phone wasn't ringing through. He glanced out the window for the fifth time in a minute. It looked thicker than the last time. Was that possible?

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock... BRRIINNGG-BRRIINNGG

Kevin gave a startled jump. He yanked his eyes from the clock and sprinted to snatch the phone in a hurry. "Hello?! Mom? Dad?" His voice shook. The line was fuzzy but he could just barely make out the words.

"Yes honey it's me. I'm so sorry we aren't home yet! We lost control, the car is totaled." She sounded like she'd been crying. Kevin felt his knees go weak. He sunk to the floor in relief. His heart-beat slowed from the pounding in his head.

"I'm so sorry baby." She sobbed. Kevin ran a hand through his hair. "Mom- MOM! It's OK. I'm fine. I'll be fine." He soothed as best he could, his voice still horse from emotion.

Kevin's mom explained they found help at a house near their crash sight. The elderly woman warmed them up with blankets and coffee, allowing them to stay the night. "I'm trying to find a tow truck though. You shouldn't be home alone in weather like this." She finished.

Kevin frowned. "No mom, you need to rest. You could have a concussion or something. Even if you DID get home tonight, I wouldn't know what to do!" He pulled the curtains closed, blocking the horrible white. "Besides, I'm fine. I'm warm, dry... I've got leftovers..." He did his best to seem chill, calm, collected. His mom was audibly buying it.

His shoulders relaxed. "Just find a tow truck tomorrow Mom. I'm sure it'll be gone by then anyway." He lied. His mom yawned, comforted by his promises of warmth and a night of T.V. "Alright sweetheart. Stay warm alright? We'll call first thing in the morning." She yawned again. Kevin gulped when the lights flickered. "OK mom. I'll be fine... Promise." He hung up, not entirely sure he was telling the truth.

Edd gasped when the lights flickered. Wouldn't that be just his luck? He rinsed his bowl and hurried to the basement. "Heater, heater..." He murmured to himself, searching through the boxes of papers and tools. "Aha!" He grinned.

The small propane heater was lugged up the stairs to Edd's room. Returning downstairs, he retrieved some candles and a box of matches. Smiling, he trotted back to his room. "I'll be fine." He assured himself.

Once in his room, Edd tossed extra blankets on his bed and settled in for a night of comfort. His content was soon disrupted however, as the lights flickered yet again. He held his breath, waiting... 1..2..3..4..5? They flickered to life again. He sighed in relief. "I'll be fine." He repeated.

Kevin flinched as darkness blanketed the house for the fourth time that evening. He looked at the clock, barely visible in the night. 11:00pm. He waited. "One.. Two.. Three.. Four.. Five.. Six." His father always counted when the power went out. It helped keep him calm. He plopped onto the couch, counting quietly.

Kevin looked out the window again, the panes were frozen, the air had begun to chill. His voice died on number two hundred. It was then he realized; the power wasn't going to come back on. He wrapped his arms around himself and prayed the promise to his mother wouldn't be broken.


	2. White Out Chapter 2: Kevin's Secret

The house was chilling fast. The heat had only been out an hour and already Kevin was shivering. He layer under a mountain of blankets. It was either suffocation or hypothermia, and frankly, he'd rather die warm. Even still, he was freezing.

His mind flipped through places he might be able to go. Sarah's? No, to far. Nazz's? No, her family had a new baby. They didn't need to waist energy on him too... Who else? Edd? Edd would take him in, of course. He was kind hearted, even if he did hang out with idiots.

But... Edd remembered. Most people had brushed off that day. Ignored it, forgot it... No one had looked at him different for more than a week... Except the Double Dork. The thought made Kevin's face turn a violent shade of red.

Kevin shoved the blankets away from his face and gulped in oxygen. He instantly regretted it however. The ice air burnt his lungs and stung his skin. So, he could wuss out and get frost bite, or swallow his pride and keep his fingers. He had to try.

Edd tossed and turned. It was so quiet. Too quiet... The heater had ceased its groaning a little over an hour ago. Snow hushed all outside noises... It was eerie.

Nearly two hours after the lights flickered for the last time Edd heard a loud bang in the door. He jumped up, startled. The sound came again, making him run down the stairs. Skidding to a stop, Edd yanked the door open.

Kevin shivered to hard to form words. His hands were blue, his hair was icy. Edd gasped and helped him inside. "K-Kevin?" He stuttered in surprise. The ginger shook harder. The raven haired boy started pulling his icy clothes off. "Its alright Kevin, I have a heater upstairs. We'll get these off of you and warm you up." He promised.

Kevin and Eddward weren't friends. Barley acquaintances. Kevin was his childhood bully...

As he helped the ginger up the stairs, Edd's mind was pulled back to ninth grade. Kevin had truly earned his respect that day.

Kevin had seen a jock shove a girl against a locker, hissing homophobic insults. The girl wasn't gay, but her brother was. And apparently that was deserving of hate. Kevin had confronted him in front of the whole school. The jock, had, of course, then accused Kevin of being gay himself. Kevin then declared he was.

The whole hallway went silent. Not a person reacted until Kevin knocked the boy out cold. No one ever mentioned the incident to Kevin again.

Edd often wondered if Kevin had been lying or really was gay. He never dated, although he did flirt with most girls...

Kevin let himself be led upstairs. It was worth it. He was feeling warmer already. What was he even worried about? The dork was polite. He would ask about THAT...

Edd wrapped Kevin in a blanket and sat him next to the heater. "After you're warmer, you can change." He smiled and shut the bedroom door to keep in heat.

Edd felt relieved. The silence was getting to be too much. It was nice to have proof of another living person. He stuffed a towel under the door to keep heat from escaping. He sat on his bed with his legs tucked under him, watching color return to his guests face. Kevin felt his body relax, his shivers subsided.

"Thanks." Kevin pulled the blanket tighter around himself. Edd nodded. "Of course Kevin. Its no problem at all. I'm honestly glad to have someone here. Its a bit unnerving, it being so quiet." He admitted. Kevin frowned and looked around the room. "Where are your parents?" He questioned. Edd shrugged. "Florida. Business."

Kevin's frown deepened, thinking about his own mothers panic at leaving him in a storm. He looked up at the boy again. "Are they worried? When are they coming back?" Edd shrugged again. "I'm not positive when they'll return. The fourth approximately."

Kevin shook his head. "I don't know how you can stand spending so much time alone man." He commented. Edd was quiet for several moments. "Where are you're parents?" He asked abruptly. Kevin sighed and laid his head back against the wall. "Car crash. They have to stay with some old lady until they can get a tow." Edd covered his mouth in surprise. "Are they alright? Nothing broken I hope!" He worried. Kevin cracked one eye and almost laughed at his quick angst. "No they're fine. Mom mentioned relaxing in front of a fire place before bed. They'll be fine." He sat up slowly and sighed, looking at the heater. "Can't say the same about us."

Edd glanced at the heater and shook his head. "We'll have enough gas to keep warm for two weeks. I'm sure the storm will have passed by then." Kevin gaped in surprise. "Two weeks?" He asked incredulously. Edd nodded. "You're parents must prepare for everything." He muttered, more to himself than Edd.

Kevin watched as Edd's head slowly slumped to the pillow. He chuckled and stood, grabbing the clothes Double D had got for him. Kevin would never admit it to anyone, sometimes not even himself, but he had a bit of a soft spot for the hat-clinging dork.

Kevin watched Edd tutor younger and older students with the same amount of patients, seen the way Edd excepted anyone and everyone without bias... He was a genuinely good person. A shy, blushing, cute, good person... Kevin groaned at himself. He needed to stop thinking like that. Especially while sharing a room.

That last thought made him glance over at the sleeping boy again. His lips were parted slightly, his hair mussed around the edges of his hat, his face flushed ever so slightly... The ginger sighed softly. Tonight was going to be a long night.


	3. White Out Chapter 3: Unlikely Friends

Edd awoke early the next morning. The blizzard was still going strong and the power was still out. Even worse, it was so dark. The snow was blocking all the sunlight. He frowned and turned to go back to bed when he froze.

Kevin was curled up in a ball, shivering. Edd mentally berated himself. Of course Ke vin wouldn't get into someone else's bed without permission. It was so rude of him not to offer, he'd completely forgotten. Fallen asleep instead... Edd frowned, disgusted with himself.

Kevin was shaken lightly, gently... He started to doze again, only to be slapped awake, not physically, but very much mentally. A smell filled his mind. Black liquorice and ink. His eyes began to open, knowing exactly who he would see. Last second, he froze as the smell became stronger and a soft voice whispered directly into his ear. His mouth went dry.

Edd knelt in front of the sleeping boy, attempting to awaken him gently. When that wasn't working he bent closer. "Kevin? Kevin, awaken." He whispered. He heard the boy's breathing stop and leaned back worriedly. "Kevin, wake up. Are you alright?" He urged. The ginger opened his eyes, looking dazed and embarrassed. "What?" He mumbled.

Edd let out a relieved sigh. "Come, I'll help you to bed. I'm sorry I forgot to give you permission last night! I forgot completely." He prattled. Kevin's head flopped back onto the pillows. He sleepily mumbled something incoherent in response. Edd smiled at his peaceful face.

That day passed slowly. Eddward and Kevin spoke whimsically about things of no real importance. Kevin took comfort in knowing there was no way his father would allow his mother out in this storm, still, he worried... Edd cooked food in the fires of the living room fireplace. It provided little warmth but heated cans just fine.

The storm worsened, if that was possible.

"What time is it?" Kevin wondered, looking over at Edd. Eddward looked up from his Algebra book and to his watch. "Eight in the evening." He answered.

Kevin watched him return to his work. The dork had finished his homework around lunch time. Now he was doing extra.. "How do you even concentrate on that?" He asked. Edd looked up again. He was quiet for several seconds. "Have you ever tried meditation?" He questioned. Kevin stared at him a moment in confusion. "Uhh, yes. I guess... Couch says it a good way to loose Pre-game jitters." He shrugged. Edd nodded.

"Right. I calms your mind. And if you cant find peace at first, mantras help you focused on something other than your problems. Math is like that for me. Order, precision... It helps take my mind off things." He blushed, turning back to his book.

Kevin studied the boys face in sudden understanding. The same way he liked to shoot baskets for distraction, Edd liked math. That's cool, painfully nerdy, but whatever... He moved closer to the boy and let his own mind d drift, watching the pencil patiently work through steps.

Edd relaxed, Kevin hadn't teased him at all. Not even a snide comment or snicker. Then he moved closer! Edd felt his stomach warm. Even Eddy had found his relaxation techniques humorous. It was nice to be accepted with all his quirks.

At a half past nine, a loud banging interrupted their new found tranquility. Edd hurried down the stairs, Kevin close behind. While Edd was hoping for good news, Kevin grabbed an umbrella for defense.

The door fell open, spilling snow on the floor. A short haired blonde fell into Edd and clung tight. Kevin dropped the umbrella and hurried to help.

Jazz explained how her parents were stuck in the office they worked at. Her wood had run out that morning and she had barely managed to make it down the street to the first house she could make out. Edd swaddled her in blankets and warmed a mug of coffee on the heater.

"Thanks so much Double D." She smiled warmly. Even after all of middle school, and most of high school, she was still the prettiest girl on the block. She blew her wet bangs off of her eyes and yawned, finishing off her drink.

Edd quickly helped her under the covers of his bed. Kevin smiled at her immediate soft snore. He and the other boy exchanged an amused look. "This the first time a girls ever been in your room?" Kevin teased, plopping down beside the blonde. Edd flushed a bright red. "I'm not going to answer that." He sniffed, turning his back to put away his books and pencils.

Kevin smirked at his turned back and chuckled. "Touchy." He observed. Edd ignored him and went to the window. The snow hadn't let up yet. He sighed. "Still going strong." Kevin stood and joined him.

Edd felt Kevin's shoulder brush his, as they watched the snow swirl against the icy panes. Without thinking, Edd leaned against the gingers side. Kevin glanced at him in surprise. Without a word, he wrapped an arm around the boys shoulders. So much had changed in the last twenty-four hours.. He marveled.

Friday, Double D wouldn't have attempted any sort of comforting gesture. And if he had, Kevin wouldn't have had any idea how to respond... He looked again at the younger boy with a smile. It amazed him that survival could make even the most unlikely people friends.

"You should get some sleep." Kevin nudged the boy. He jerked awake again, having started to doze off while standing there. Edd nodded and turned, pulling Kevin along. "Yes, we should." Kevin's stomach knotted. He froze. He had spent most of the last night staring at the sleeping boy, sleeping next to him probably wasn't the best idea.

Edd turned and paused, seeing Kevin's apprehension. "Oh, well- if it makes you uncomfortable- I mean- I'm sure Jazz wouldn't mind-" He stammered. Kevin reddened. Guilt pooled in his gut for this king the way he was. 'Stop it' He scolded mentally. 'It's just Double Dork. There's nowhere else to sleep. Stop being a creep.'

Kevin shook his head. "No, it's fine. Jazz wouldn't mind." He attempted to cover his reasoning. Edd smiled and crawled up behind the sleeping girl. Kevin's eyes took in the small space between the he wall and the boy. He gulped. "Should i- turn out the light?" He cleared his throat when it cracked awkwardly. Edd nodded. "Yes, thank you Kevin." He yawned.

Kevin paused at the foot of the bed. 'Don't freak out.' He attempted to calm himself. 'Just lay down and go to sleep.' He crawled up behind the boy, his side already brushing against his back. 'Just ignore the space and sleep.' He ordered mentally.

Edd felt the boy behind him lay down. He felt bad there was so little space but figured Kevin wouldn't want to sleep between two people anyway. He was surprised at the way his stomach fluttered, in response to feeling Kevin's chest press against his back. He blushed. That was a relatively new development...

Kevin felt guilty. He was pressed against the boy in a way that made his mind go places it shouldn't. Edd was so small, soft, warm... Kevin inhaled the smell of his hair, his hands inching to touch him. Somewhere, anywhere...

Edd could tell Kevin was tense, he turned his head to the side to look over his shoulder. "Do whatever you can to get comfortable. Dont worry about making feel awkward or anything." He blushed. " I know you're just trying to sleep."

Kevin's inner demons chuckled with delight. He flexed his jaw and tried to relax without moving, after several minutes he found it to be impossible. His eyes flickered down to the boys side. His heart pounded as he hesitantly layer his hand on Edd's hip and shifted ever so slightly. He relaxed into the pillows.

Edd felt Kevin's hand on his hip and his thigh press against his own. The contact made his heart speed up and his skin tingle. He flushed, hoping Kevin wouldn't notice his erratic heart beat. A simple action of sharing a bed had gotten him quite jittered. He gulped, feeling Kevin's breath ghost across his neck. He was in for a long night.


	4. White Out Chapter 4: Oh My God

I'm sick/tried. Sorry if this isn't as good as it could be!

When Kevin awoke the next morning, he couldn't move. His arms were covered, and something heavy weighed down his chest. He struggled to open his eyes, still far to heavy from sleep. He blinked rapidly, the dark room blurring in his vision.

The morning was different from the last. Kevin delayed his struggle and focused on the window. Nothing... Literally. No snow, no new ice... Nothing, only stillness.

Kevin looked around with excitement, meaning to wake Edd and Nazz. His face froze with seconds, seeing the source of weight covering his body.

Nazz curled into his side, her head on his arm. Kevin's reddened shyly. He turned his head to the other side and felt himself gasp. Edd laid on top of him, more than beside him. Edd's thin hands knotted in his shirt, his face pressed against the gingers neck. Kevin swallowed hard and tried to concentrate enough to plan a way out of the tangle, without waking everyone and adding to the embarrassment.

Eddward felt himself being moved and warmth leaving him. He groaned and clung to the fabric in his hands. The movement stopped and he contently pressed his face into a welcome smell. Peppermint... He sighed and inhaled deeply. The scent lulled him into a childhood memory. One about plotting a humorous revenge on Eddy with Kevin.. He sighed again with a smile.

Kevin felt trapped. Neither Nazz or Edd was letting him move and they would both awaken at any minute. He felt Edd nuzzle his face into his neck and sigh, causing goosebumps to erupt down his arms and a shiver to crawl down his spine. His body suddenly felt a hundred degrees hotter. He squeezed his eyes shut, deciding to at least act asleep and avoid as much blame as possible.

It was an hour later that Edd awoke. He looked up in confusion, feeling his pillow moving. Kevin was mere inches from his face, breathing in a slow, steady rhythm. Edd flushed at realizing his position and thanked every god/goddess he could think of, that Kevin hadn't woken up first.

Edd started to sit up but stilled when the other boys arm wrapped an arm around him tightly. He blushed harder and attempted to pry the hand from his hip. "Edd." He froze. The name had been whispered. His eyes darted to the source of the sound.

Kevin was still sound asleep. Edd leaned in closer to him, waiting to see if he'd say anything further. "Dork." He smiled softly, mumbling under his breath. Edd felt his stomach knot and moved even closer. "Edd." He whispered huskily. The raven haired boy shivered at the sound. Kevin let out a deep sigh and licked his bottom lip, drawing Edd's eye.

Kevin felt breath on his face. He was dreaming... Again. Honestly, this was getting pathetic. Even still, a dream about Edd was always a good dream. He smiled, feeling the younger boy's weight shift, bringing their faces closer together. He tried to close the distance himself but found it surprisingly difficult to move. No matter, some dreams were weird like that, right?

Edd ran his fingertips over the sleeping boys lip. The softness against his finger made his skin tingle. His breath caught in his throat, feeling the boy sigh again. Edd subconsciously bit his bottom lip, studying the face.

Edd never really understood what possessed him to do what he did next. He'd blame hormones, sleep deprivation, and even mentally instability. He lowered his face to the gingers and brushed his lips against his cheek. What he wasn't expecting was for Kevin's face to turn and brush lips with his own. Edd froze, horror pasted to his face. His gaze flickered up and he nearly collapsed with relief; Kevin was still asleep.

Kevin frowned, his dream was NOT playing out the way he wanted! He decided to fix that and released the boys waist to catch his face and kiss him hard.

Edd gasped as lips crashed onto his. Kevin's hand knotted in his hair to keep his face close. Edd's panic melted at the feeling of Kevin's lips. Soft and firm, sensual... His heart pounded out any thoughts trying to form. He felt himself shutter and grasped his shirt, pulling them closer.

Kevin moaned softly, this dream was better than any he'd had yet. Edd was more inexperienced but softer, warmer, realer... He let his hand run down the boys back. So thin. Unfortunately releasing his head was a bad idea. Edd started to pull away. Kevin grabbed his hair in a panic. If he pulled back, the dream would end. That's the way it always happened.

Kevin kissed the boy harder, even more passionate. Not slowing his attack until the younger boy was practically a puddle. Edd felt like he was floating, his body hummed and his mind focused only on every place Kevin touched him: His face, his neck, his hair, back, hips... He moaned softly.

A loud squeal and thump made both boys jump in a disoriented daze. Nazz stared at them in shock. "Seriously?" She demanded. Kevin looked up at Edd, who was in the middle of scrambling away.

Kevin felt like ice water had been poured over his head. He was up in seconds, covering his mouth in horrified shame. "Oh my god." He breathed. His mind flashed back to knotting his first hers in Edd hair to keep him from escaping. Kissing him hard enough to keep him from breathing... His whole body suddenly felt very very cold. He backed up until his back hit the wall. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry." He shook his head.

Nazz watched Kevin yank the door open and hurry down stairs. Her gaze shifted to Edd, on the floor in the corner. "Edd?" She asked tentatively. Edd pulled his hat further over his eyes, his face can crimson, ignoring her. She looked back at the door again. "Oh my god." She ran a hand down her face. Boys are so immature...

I meant to upload this sooner but technical difficulties ensued. Sorry guys.

- Trying to stay Golden. Send me good vibes! ;)


	5. White Out Chapter 5: Apologies

So sorry this took so long guys! Thanks for being chill and reading!

. .

Kevin sat on the stairs to the basement. Cold seemed to seep into his soul, making him shiver. He let his head fall into his hands. Now he'd done it... He ruined every chance he had had, and all in less than an hour. That had to be some kind if record...

Nazz watched the boy hunch and cover his face, her own shoulders sag a bit. Kevin was one of her best friends, always had been. When she was younger she even had a bit of a crush on him.

When Kevin had told her his "Disgusting Secret" as he called it, she was shocked and a little flustered. Then he cried... It was one if the first times he ever cried openly. She had decided then and there, no matter what, she was there for him.

Now, she watched him guiltily. Slowly, she went to sit beside him. If he heard her entrance, he didn't respond. She hesitantly reached a hand over to set on his knee. He looked at her.

Nazz's stomach twisted at the sight of her friends red rimmed eyes. They looked at each other a long moment before he gave a heavy sigh and ran a hand down his face.

"I ruined everything Nazz." He whispered. She sighed and looked away. "Kevin... Maybe you could tell him you were asleep. Blame it on a dream. No one even remembers-" His groan cut her off. "He does, Nazz! He remembers..." He leaned back, letting his eyes glaze. She did the same.

"Do you like him?" Nazz asked quietly. Kevin was quiet a long moment. Slowly, he turned toward her and ran a hand through his hair. "Yes." He blew out a breath, like the word had caused him physical pain.

Edd tiptoed down the stairs, listening for Kevin's angry voice. Hearing none, he continued down the hall.

Edd's stomach knotted at the thought of how angry Kevin must be... How disgusted. Sure it had be Kevin who kissed him, but he should have pulled away immediately.

Instead Edd had allowed himself to give in. Feel Kevin's warm body against his own, savor the way their mouths moved together, the way Kevin's touch sent shivers down his body.

Edd's face warmed just thinking about it. Now, he listened intently. "Yes." Edd stopped, hearing Kevin's soft, broken voice. 'Eavesdropping really is rude.' Edd chided himself. He sucked in a breath, preparing to make himself known. He'd apologize, probably get punched- probably repeatedly, then they'd wait it out until the storm was really over... Edd felt his breath squeeze out of his lungs sadly.

"Then tell him, Kevin. If nothing else, at least you'll know. You won't regret not taking a chance." Nazz whispered to her friend. Kevin rolled his eyes. "Right, tell him and watch him stutter and mumbled out an 'I-Im sorry K-Kevin, I just d-dont feel that way. S-So s-sorry.'" Nazz elbowed him.

Edd stepped into view of the two and gulped. "K-Kevin?" He started in a quiet squeaky voice. Kevin turned around to fast, Nazz jerked back, only to hit her head on the door frame. "Ow!" She yelped and shoved herself up, off the stairs. "That's the second time today man..." She grumbled under her breath.

Edd waited until Nazz started back up the stairs, before turning to Kevin, a blush still hot on his face. Kevin looked away awkwardly. A silent moment passed. "I'm sorry." They said in unison. Both boys looked up at each other in confusion.

"I'm sorry." Edd repeated quickly. Kevin frowned at him. "You didn't do anything." Edd blushed harder but forced himself to take a step closer. "W-Well, I should have moved away faster, or woken you up, o-or-" Kevin held up a hand to silence him. "Figures you'd somehow find a way to blame yourself, in a situation you had absolutely no control over." He muttered.

Edd was quiet until Kevin turned to look at him again. "It was my fault Double D. You had nothing to do with it. I'm really sorry." Edd's stomach sank even more at his words. So he really hadn't had anything to do with it? Kevin would have kissed anyone?

Edd suddenly felt very foolish. If course Kevin would have kissed anyone, he was asleep! Edd, on the other hand, was not.. He shifted uncomfortably. "I h-have a confession." He said in a feeble voice. Kevin looked up again and waved a hand to the spot beside him.

Kevin's heartbeat spiked as Edd's arm brushed his own, as the boy sat down. He held his breath, the younger boys smell washing over him. Edd glanced at him discreetly, then trained his gaze on his tightly interwoven fingers.

Edd's mind raced. What could he say? How should he say it? How would Kevin respond? Would he be angry? He gulped loudly, drawing Kevin's attention.

"I-I uhhh, I'm sorry. Really sorry! I didn't mean to betray your trust, Kevin." He stuttered, crossing his arms against the cold. Kevin stared at him. Betray his trust? "I didn't mean to do anything! But then you- and I- oh god." He pulled his hat down over his eyes in shame. Kevin hesitantly reached a hand out to pat his shoulder, unsure of how he would be received.

Kevin wasn't really sure what he expected Edd's reaction to be, but getting hugged tightly was nowhere near the list. And that's exactly what he got.

Edd threw his arms around the boy and clung to him. He felt horribly guilty. "It's my fault too." He mumbled into Kevin's chest. Kevin opened his mouth to argue but was cut off by Edd's insistence. "It is Kevin, I'm so sorry!" He paused, looking anywhere but at him. Finally he whispered, "I wasn't asleep."

Kevin stared down at the top of his head. "What? What do you mean?" He asked. Edd let out a shaky breath and tightened his arms, making Kevin's concentration wane. "I wasn't sleeping when you first kissed me." He whispered, shame evident in his voice.

Edd waited for what seemed like hours, before looking up at the disgusted face that was sure to greet him. Instead, he met one of shock. Kevin couldn't wrap his mind around Edd's confession. "Why didn't you pull away?" He asked, flabbergasted. Edd blushed hotly and swallowed hard. "I don't know."

Kevin felt his stomach flip. Double D had LET him kiss him? That didn't seem possible! Why?

Edd felt himself being pushed away gently. His heart hurt, it felt like it was crumbling. This was it... Kevin was going to be angry. He was going to lose any type of friendship the two had finally managed to forge...

Sitting up, Edd waited for the sharp words, heated accusations, force to his face... Anything to show the angry Kevin must be feeling.

Instead, Edd was surprised by soft words. "I was dreaming of you." Kevin admitted quietly. Edd's face jerked up to look at him. His insides started to flutter. So that kiss was meant for him!

Kevin felt a hand take his. He smiled and gave the fingers a gentle squeeze. "Thank you Kevin." Edd murmured, not looking at him. "For the kiss." He added. Kevin looked at him.

The way Double D's face took on such a lovely shade of pink made his heart bit faster. And the way was chewing on his lip so nervously... Kevin's mind narrowed onto the face next to his. Following each line and crease, lingering on the flushed cheeks and coming to rest on the distressed lip caught in his teeth.

Kevin reached a hand up and ran a thumb across Edd's captive lips, freeing it. He felt the boys breath on his hand and raised his eyes to meet the others. They looked at each other a long moment before Kevin whispered, "I'm going to kiss you."

.

Next chapters coming soon folks! Thanks for staying with me! Your vibez must have been working, cuz I'm feeling better! So thank you!

-Stay Golden my Little Lovelies!


	6. White Out Chapter 6: Senseless

**_Alrighty my darlings, last chapter! Thanks for reading thus far!_**

.

.

Edd felt his blood pound through his veins. He couldn't think, couldn't move. Not that he wanted too...

Kevin moved toward the younger boy slowly, giving him every possible chance to move away. He felt his hands twitch, the closer he got to the boys face. Kevin wanted to grab him, push him against the wall, run his finger through that hidden raven colored hair, feel those soft lips against his.

Every inch closer Kevin got was both torture and bliss to Edd. What if he did something to ruin it? What if he didn't do it right? What if he disgusted Kevin? Edd knew little to nothing about kissing. The practicality, sure... Experience? Zero, zilch, nada, nothing, zip...

Still, Kevin's mere presence was often enough to render him speechless. And he was coming closer.. Edd's mind went fuzzy as the ginger finally closed the distance between them.

Kevin let himself go. His hands grabbed Edd's waist and pulled them closer, roaming his sides and knotting in his hair. His mouth claimed Edd's possessively, making all logical thought fly out the window, without so much as a backward wave... Kevin's mind was gone, and intended to do the same to Edd's.

Edd was suddenly overwhelmed at the heat crawling under his skin. He felt his body being pushed back until the cold wall made him gasp. His fuzzy mind could barely comprehend the way Kevin had covered him so fast, let alone worry about kissing techniques.

He felt Kevin's hands knot in his shirt, pulling them flush against each other. His senses were numbed by the smell of Him... He gasped at the way the older boy breathed his name. He was in heaven... Touching, tasting, smelling... He couldn't breathe, couldn't think, his mind was senseless. Just like Kevin wanted.

Kevin smiled against the boys mouth. Finally... How long had he dreamt of this very thing? Resorting Double D to an incoherent puddle had been in his day-dreams for quite some time. Now he finally had it! Edd's hands were tangled in his sweater, like he was afraid of being pushed away. THAT was not going to happen.

Then just as soon as it started, it stopped. "Snow plow!" They broke apart at screaming. Nazz bounded down the stairs. "Snow plow! They're clearing the roads!" She cheered, racing past them to the living room. "I'll be able to go home!" She clapped excitedly.

Edd struggled to unmudy his mind. Snow plow? Home? Kevin never moved an inch, his body still trapping Edd's against the wall. The younger boy was startled out of his stupor by a growl. He looked up in surprise.

Kevin could just barley see out the window. Nazz was right. The roads were being cleared. His mother would surely find d some way back today... Then he'd have to leave. Edd would be here. Alone.

Suddenly, Kevin's mouth turned up in a feral smile. Edd gulped as the determined eyes were turned on him.

Kevin let his hands slide down the wall on either side of Edd. He leaned in a little closer. "Edd." He all but purred. The younger boy looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Y-Yes, K-Kevin?" He gulped as the distance between them slowly diminished. Kevin's eye lids fell half closed as he looked at the boy. "You can't stay here all alone. What if you get cold?" He whispered, their mouths nearly touching.

Edd couldn't understand Kevin a bit. His mind was busy, studying the mouth so close to his. "Uhh." He managed, swallowing hard and attempting to process the words those beautiful lips were making. "You should stay a few nights with me." He was made murmuring. "It's only fair. Besides, my mom wouldn't like to think of you here all by yourself."

Edd was struggling. Something about mothers and fairness? He squeezed his eyes shut in concentration. "Double D." Edd sucked in a shaky breath, feeling Kevin's lips against his ear. "H- Huh?" He allowed his hands to run down Kevin's chest, only furthering his distractedness. "Say yes." Kevin instructed into his ear. Edd did as he was told.

Edd's eyes snapped open, hearing Kevin laugh lowly. 'What did I just agree too?' He wondered frantically. He didn't think k long, however. Because Kevin's mouth soon claimed his.

..._Epilogue_...

Kevin's mom was more than happy to help out such a lonely boy. "Oh dear!" She responded, hearing Edd's story of his parents frequent absences. "You'll just HAVE to stay here more darling! Honestly, home alone in weather like this?" She fretted. "No, that far to dangerous! Stay with us as long as you like baby doll." She then hurried to get her boys some coffee. Edd didn't miss the possessive smirk on Kevin's face.

The power came back not long after, although snow lasted several more weeks. Edd allowed Kevin to hold him hostage in their new shared room, most days... All in all, it was a warm winter.

.

.

.

_**-Well... I'm not at all happy with the way the ending was phrased. I'll probably fix that later after I've meditated on it awhile...**_

_**Anyway! What did you think? Likes? Dislikes? Constructive criticism?**_

_**Many thanks to all you lovelies for your rad comments and 'favs'! Until next time, Adieu.**_

_**-Stay Golden**_


End file.
